


Love Has Finally Found Me

by shaykreth



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullrian Prompt Saturday, Cute, Doctoral Students, I'm Sorry, Just all the fluff, M/M, Roommates, Singing Cullen, sheer fluff, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaykreth/pseuds/shaykreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Cullrian Prompt Saturday. Prompt: Roommates in a Modern-AU. Cullen is singing along with music, unaware that Dorian is still in their apartment. Dorian listens along, amused, until Cullen starts inserting his name into the songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Has Finally Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cullrian prompt Saturday is here, and I need to make myself participate in more writing exercises! So here we go. Prompt was from [av-mello](http://av-mello.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr: “Cullen and Dorian are roommates and Cullen thinks Dorian is out and is dancing around the apartment in his underwear, badly singing cheesy love songs and Dorian, who is still home, watches in amusement. That is until Cullen starts replacing lyrics with his name”
> 
> It’s not got the underwear bit, but I didn’t really mention any wardrobe at all so it’s perfectly fine to assume that underwear was the call of the day. ;D
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://plot-twost.tumblr.com/) and send me prompts/feelings/etc.

“I wanna know what love iiis! I want you to sho-ow meee!”

My hands pause above the keyboard. The singing continues, loud and definitely not part of the original recording blaring through the living room sound system. ‘ _Ah-ha, Cullen_ ,’ I think, smiling.

“I’m gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me…”

The man’s not a bad singer, clearly did his time in choir once upon a time, and he is belting out the song like his life is on the line.

“In my life there’s been heartache and pain, I don’t know if I can face it again…”

I lean back in my chair, push away from my desk, close my eyes. I won’t get any more work done with him singing old love songs at the top of his lungs.

Not to mention the need for quiet - Cullen likely doesn’t realize I’m still here. I’ve only shared his space for a few months, certainly not well enough for him to suddenly show off this skill. The man is closed off enough as it is, and I would hate to make him feel more self-conscious through applause.

As the song draws to a close, it is a tempting response.

Another song begins, another old one, another one I recognize simply by merit of living with Cullen. His musical taste tends toward the tried and true; all new music must be vetted by several sources before he will begrudgingly add a select few songs to his Spotify.

“Babe, tomorrow’s so far away, there’s something i just have to say…”

It appears that I am to be graced by another performance!

Not that I’m complaining. I should be writing. I should be working on my thesis. But I can spare a couple of minutes to listen to this.

My, but he _is_  rather good.

“And I, I’m getting too close again, I don’t want to see it end…”

It would be much better, actually, if he weren’t such a good singer. Holding a flame for your decidedly straight roommate has never been useful for anyone. But, God help me, I’m too much of a romantic to note close my eyes and think, maybe… Maybe…

“If I tell you tonight will you turn out the light, and walk away knowin’ I love you?”

_‘Wouldn’t it be lovely if he were singing to me?’_

“I’m gonna take you by surprise, and make you realize, Dorian…”

I immediately stiffen. My imagination is clearly getting away from me.

“I’m gonna tell you right away, I can’t wait another day, Dorian…”

Or not. That is definitely  _not_  how that song goes.

I can’t move. He keeps crooning his way through the song, I hear the sound of the dishwasher being loaded and he is just singing while he works, the damned man, and he is singing about me?

I am tied to the chair and listening to each and every word as he continues singing. “So, it may be too soon, I know,”  _definitely too soon with me eavesdropping on you like this,_  “the feeling takes so long to grow,”  _and this is how I completely kill it before it has taken root,_ “If I tell you today will you turn me away, and let me go?”  _You are supposed to be straight, damn you._  “I don’t want to lose you,”  _by God you’ve certainly got me know._

This is all too much. I’ve got to put a stop to it before this man sings himself into kicking me out of my rented room. I am not meant to hear this, clearly, and he certainly doesn’t mean what he’s saying.

“I’m gonna take you by surprise, and make you realize, Dorian…”

I stand with a start, the chair clattering and the voice in the kitchen abruptly cutting off. I pull the door to the office open, off the living room and now with an incredibly nerve-wracking view of Cullen, standing in the kitchen with yellow dish gloves and the music continuing in the background without the impromptu vocalist.

“Ah.. um, sorry, Dorian, I, uh… I didn’t know you were here. I thought you’d gone to the library…” Soap drips off his hands, running down the gloves and hitting the floor in wet plops.

“I had, in fact, but came back. I’ve been here writing for a while.” I know I should do something to relax my posture, but all I can do is stand there, my hand on the doorknob. “I…”

“Dorian, I am so sorry, that was…”

“No, Cullen, please,” I lift my hands to stop him, “I didn’t mean to overhear… whatever fun you were having. It was terribly unfair, that’s why I… I had to say something.”

“I.. uh.” He drops his hands, fiddling with the ends of the gloves. The song ends, and another picks up.

“I am truly sorry, Cullen. We’ll just … forget this happened, shall we?”

I back slowly into the office again, closing the door behind me.

“Dorian, no, wait.” Cullen peels the gloves off, moves quickly around the counter to the living room. “Wait, just… hold on.”

“Cullen, honestly,” I answer, a bit of hurt in my voice that I desperately want to contain, “I understand, it’s okay. It just, ah, happens to fit so well. And who doesn’t love me?” It’s a joke, and I smile, to make it lighthearted to make this tension ease away.

He stills at the question, staring at my face and …  _oh._

“Oh.” I whisper.

“Oh,” he answers.

The music continues behind, around us. _“Sometimes you picture me - I’m walking too far ahead,"_ Cyndi sings, _"You’re calling to me, I can’t hear it, what you’ve said - then you say - go slow - I fall behind - the second hand unwinds.”_

Cullen moves towards me the second I step toward him, his wet hands smelling of dish soap as they go to either side of my face, holding me as we kiss, a hard,  _strange_  thing that I am not exactly sure what it means building in my chest, but  _my God the man can kiss, can’t he._

I can’t help the small sound I make, halfway between a whimper and a sigh, my hands holding his shoulders tightly as he tilts his head and opens his mouth and my tongue touches his.

I have to stop this, before he -

I push against him, hands still on his shoulder as I gently move him away. “Cullen, while,” I clear my throat, “while I certainly appreciate the enthusiasm and the, ah, mood setting music, you… It’s not necessary… What I mean to say is… Cullen, I thought you were  _straight_.”

He stares at me for a second before he starts laughing softly, shaking his head. “Dorian, oh, no. No. I’m… quite decidedly not straight. Bi. Actually.”

I narrow my eyes, and I can’t stop my mouth before something completely inappropriate comes out. “So I’m not some great gay awakening? I’m not really prepared for that responsibility, you know.”

Cullen laughs, louder and more genuine, at that. “Jesus, no. No. I am… no.”

I decide to begin kissing him, before my brain can find further ways to embarrass me.

**Thankfully, he seems just fine with this plan.**

**Author's Note:**

> (((now the embarrassing part where I reveal that in the course of writing this I wrote a couple of paragraphs outlining their little lives to provide some context for me and now I really want to write a whole thing about doctoral students Cullen and Dorian who are awkward and studious and in love.)))
> 
> ((also: [here are the songs.](https://open.spotify.com/user/1228829604/playlist/1QV9XDYpUCfPFGJaNa0cPF)))


End file.
